callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5
The Heckler & Koch MP5 (Maschinenpistole 5) is a submachine gun. It was first developed in 1964 and was first adopted by the German Federal Police (Bundespolizei). The MP5 has since been adopted by many police and military agencies worldwide, including the GSG-9, the GEO, the FBI, UIM, GIGN, JTF 2, the SEALs and the SAS. For that reason, the MP5 has been associated with many as the de-facto firearm for police, special operations and counter-terrorist units. Produced under license by Pakistan Ordnance Factory, it has also become a weapon of choice for insurgents. It is praised for its superb accuracy for a submachine gun. The MP5 has many different variants, ranging from a standard fixed stock and standard barrel length, to the MP5SD with an integral sound suppressor and MP5K-PDW with folding stock and shortened barrel. In addition, several versions are equipped with a compact, detachable forward handgrip which further augments the gun's superior accuracy. In Game In single-player, the MP5 can be found frequently in the regular version, used by the USMC and Ultranationalists, in the missions F.N.G., Blackout, Hunted, Safehouse, One Shot, One Kill, The Sins of the Father, and No Fighting In The War Room. The suppressed version, used by the SAS, can be found in Crew Expendable, Ultimatum and Mile High Club. In multiplayer, the MP5 is the only SMG available at level 1, and can be equipped with a red dot sight, suppressor and ACOG Scope. It is popular in Call of Duty 4 multiplayer because of its relatively decent accuracy and damage. Carrying the M9 as a sidearm while using the MP5 will add extra ammunition to the reserve ammunition for both weapons. It is widely used in Search and Destroy matches because of the aforementioned features. The MP5's ingame reload animation uses the bolt handle incorrectly. Instead of pulling it back and locking it in the recess above the weapon's cocking handle (similar to the G3A4's reload animation), the bolt is pulled back and brought forward, which is inaccurate, as the MP5's bolt is not designed for such use. It will not damage the weapon to do so, but it is hard to put in a magazine on the MP5 when the bolt is closed, reloading it correctly eliminates this problem as the bolt is open when the new magazine is inserted. Also the MP5 has a very fast draw time (the time it takes to ready the weapon after performing an action such as vaulting over a wall) and the character's arms move faster when sprinting, this was probably Infinity Ward's decision as the MP5 is used in some of the more dramatic parts of the single player game to give it a sense of speed. Image:mp5_4.png|MP5 Image:mp5iron_4.png|Ironsight Image:mp5sd_4.png|MP5SD3 Call of Duty 4 DS The DS version of the MP5 is very different compared to the console version. It has a high rate of fire, cannot be silenced and has a 30-round magazine. File:mp5_ds.png File:mp5iron_ds.png|Iron sights. Trivia *In real life the MP5 can accept a M203 grenade launcher with some modification, even though it is quite small. A six-inch M203 PI system exists for attaching to weapons other than the M16 and its derivatives. *The silenced version has a slightly bigger and rounder hand guard; this is because it is integrally silenced, so it is one of the quietest guns available. *A variant of the MP5, the MP5K, will be featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It has a shorter barrel and no stock, and is shown to be used in tandem with a riot shield. The barrel itself has surface-integrated rails, not seen on original MP5 models but commonly adapted with aftermarket parts. The In-game model uses the MP5K's default 15-round magazine, but its ammo counter shows 30 rounds. * The MP5K is muck larger in Modern Warfare 2, than it is in real life. * A standard MP5 has a solid stock unlike the one in game, which is probably a MP5 N